


末日孤舰AU（舰长盾X病毒学家铁）

by Aln19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aln19/pseuds/Aln19
Summary: 美剧《末日孤舰》的剧情框架，大概截止在该剧的前两季。人物形象大致和MCU相同。中长篇幅、正剧向，但HE/BE待定。军舰上有的绝对不只是刻板的军规和“水手式”的浪漫，她（the ship）就是发生故事的地方。偶尔飙车，含非Z愿、惩F等极端行为。【CP介绍】主盾铁，军人世家控制欲爆棚盾 X 知名病毒学博士铁。这对儿是随着剧情深入慢慢培养起来的。副锤基，身经百战的特种作战指挥官 X 大学毕业后应招入伍的文职军官。他俩早有“猫儿腻”，只是Thor还在死皮赖脸地追求中，并且追得有点蛋疼……





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**【故事背景】**

一艘驶入北极圈海域的美国海军阿利伯克2A型驱逐舰内森-詹姆斯号奉命保持着无线电静默，这艘负责检验新型导弹的军舰在离港四个月后终于顺利地完成了测试任务。就在舰长Steve Rogers通报全舰官兵他们可以享受成功的喜悦并着手返航之后，迎接他们的却是一个需要所有船员去重新适应的残酷生存环境——一场全球性的病毒危机已爆发数月，在此期间，全世界超过一半以上的人口死亡，政府瓦解，军队指挥链断裂，通信陷入瘫痪，而内森-詹姆斯号上的燃油已经不足以支撑他们前往任何一个安全的海外军事基地了。没有燃油就意味着没有动力提供给淡水过滤系统，而Dr.Stark临时搭建在舰尾直升机仓库的实验室还需要在低温环境中才能维持运行， **这间实验室里所研究的东西是挽救这场浩劫的唯一希望……**

 

 

**【人物角色】**

按照大致的管事儿顺序排了个位（除了Tony等非军籍人士）。

 **Steve Rogers：** “Captain”， **中校，** **内森-詹姆斯号** 驱逐舰 **舰长（C.O.）** ，全舰的精神支柱。他需要想方设法地把他的士兵们带回家去。在这艘末日孤舰上，舰长就是权威的代表，军规就是唯一的法律准则。然而有个讨厌的家伙总是想挑战他的威严、触及他的底线。（美军 **驱逐舰** 的舰长都是中校， **巡洋舰** 的才是上校，这里的Captain不是“上校”的意思，就是“船长”）

 

 **Doctor Tony Stark：** PAHO（泛美卫生组织--WHO的美洲区办事处）高级顾问， **顶尖的病毒学家，** 拥有自己的研究所。灾难爆发的第一时间介入，由于随行安保人员对情势的预估不足和 **“零号病人”** 的关键信息泄露，Tony带领的采样分析团队被误认成为了发放疫苗的医疗团队，暴徒的冲击致使 **两名研究员** 因防护服破损而 **感染丧命** 。军舰离港前Tony成为了Steve的 **“Houseguest”** —— **“** 内森-詹姆斯号恰好顺路，可以送Doc.Stark去极地完成一项 **鸟类研究项目”** （至少登舰证明的原文是这么写的）。

 

 **Phil Coulson：** **中校，大副（X.O.）** ，主管行政部门（手下包括负责军纪的宪兵，医疗主管等），舰上公认的老好人，Steve曾经的上司，因一起事故被降职并提出了退伍申请，是Steve说服他留下并担任了自己的大副。

 

 **Peter Quill：** **少校，轮机长（Engineering Officer）** ，整个机电部门都归他管，主要负责损管、动力与电气维护。船上的人认为这位身材魁梧（胖）少校的本体应该是他那支洗澡时都要携带着的MP4。

 

 **Loki Laufeyson：** **上尉，T.A.O.作战官** ，战斗情报中心（CIC）的主管军官，也是“第一海军上尉”。职责包括战场态势预估，并根据Steve的命令下达进一步的具体操作指令，以及宙斯盾系统（舰艇防空的命脉）的运作。手下包括情报与电子战分析技师等。 **（形象参照《金刚·骷髅岛》）。**

 

 **Thor Odinson** **：** **上尉，** **内森-詹姆斯号** 上的 **海军山地作战特种部队指挥官** （Naval Mountain Warfare Special Forces Officer），前海豹六队队员，实际行动的专家。他的职责包括登陆作战、舰上人员的武装训练内容的制定和考核，以及Steve的“第一安全助理”。 **（锤哥的《骑兵团》）。**

 

 **Clint Barton：** **上尉，航海长** ，主要负责测量本舰的位置，协助绘制本舰航迹等。不过…一个不想当狙击手的航海长不是一个好的美食家。

 

 **Natalie Rushman：** **上尉，作战系统军官（CSO）** ，也就是“Natasha”，故事背景的原因所以文中改为《钢铁侠2》里用过的那个化名。无上级军官登临舰桥时，Nat是舰桥的留守主管军官，负责调度全舰资源进行独立、或者协同作战。从防空火力到对海对陆攻击，乃至反潜作战。相比于Loki，Nat更倾向于统筹，一般不参与决策。

 

 **Sam Wilson：** **中尉，Thor的副手，** 说好的队长是严父，副队是慈母呢？？对于手下的队员而言，Sam可算不上和蔼。

 

 **James Rhodes：** **军士长（Master Chief）** ，舰上除了军官之外的近三百口子都归他管，但无论从资历还是威望上来讲，实际上军士长都是军舰上的“三号人物”。遇到问题，舰长往往也会和军士长商量对策，尤其涉及到提振士气等问题时。一位非常有威望的军士长是舰长管理好下属所必不可少的因素。

 

 **Maria Hill：** **中尉，通讯官，语言学家** （常执行针对他国军舰的驱离任务），舰与舰、舰对陆通讯，或者对来自五角大楼的加密通讯进行第一道解码（第二道解码的密钥是船长身上随身携带的一本小册子）。

 

 **Sharon** **Carter：** **中尉，直升机飞行员** ，父母都是五角大楼的官员，她本人是内森-詹姆斯号携带的SH-60B直升机分队的主管。主要负责运送人员、搜救、发射反潜鱼雷或低烈度空中火力支援。

 

 **Scott Lang：** **中尉，Supply Officer，兼职随舰牧师** ，是登场的几位军官里唯一一个有孩子的家伙。四个月前离港时他得知自己迎来了一个宝贝女儿。如果你有机会进入他的寝室会发现这家伙是个不折不扣的超级“孩儿奴”。

 

 **Bruce Banner：** **专业技术上尉** ， **Weapon Officer** ，负责维护所有的武器系统。一个平时的Bruce和一个撞见你搞坏了什么东西的Bruce绝不是同一个Bruce。反正他和Thor就“不太对付”，因为特战队总是很热衷于折腾那架小型的舰载无人攻击机（UAV）。

 

 **Stephen Strange：** **专业技术上尉，医疗主管，外科医师** ，手下包括两名医护兵（专业技术军士）。隶属Coulson的行政部门，脾气古怪，最喜欢的运动居然是“冥想”。

 

 **Bendict Wong：** **专业技术中尉** ，（老王名字不好取，就用原名了~），Quill手下动力部门的 **主管电气技师** ，负责主动力和主发电系统及所有相关的设备。另外，主动力部门还负责对润滑油、燃油的存储与品质测试。（怎么测，来一杯？？）

 

 **Peter Parker：** **专业技术少尉，声纳技师** 。在所有军官中年纪是最小的，这是他第一次随舰出海执行任务，那群大兵好像有些不太服他。他是Bruce的手下，听力感官十分出色——负责操作和维护AN/SQQ-89综合反潜系统，以及对潜通信工作。

 

 **T'Challa：** 灾难爆发后占据了一座封闭的岛屿，虽然是一位 **雇佣兵首领** ， **但有自己的信条。**

 

 **Shuri：** **T'Challa的妹妹** ，灾难中后期 **感染了变异的病毒** ，这起事件险些造成整个故事中最大的悲剧。

 

 **Thaddeus Ross：** 灾难发生前他是 **美国住房与城市发展部长** ，因为内阁排位靠前的顺位继承人相继遇难，他按照“第十三顺位”继位成为了 **总统** 。但是他上任后的第一道命令却是 **击沉** 内森-詹姆斯号。

 

 **Pepper Potts：** **Tony的表姐** ，毕业后Pepper进入 **白宫实习** ，二人关系一直很好。事实上很多Tony研究所的经费都是Pepper搭的线。灾难后的重组政府里，她被提拔成为 **White House的发言人** 。

 

 **Aldrich Killian：** 郁郁不得志的生物学家，一次偶然的发现使他成为了这场 **灾难的“助燃剂”** 。他的存在让Tony研究疫苗的过程变得十分坎坷。

 

 **Justin Hammer：** 和Tony一起登舰的 **助手** ，高层安排的 **眼线** ，“深藏不露”的阴险小人。

 

 **Ivan Vanko：** **俄军核动力巡洋舰“维厄尼号”舰长** 。灾难爆发后接到返港镇压国内“叛军”的命令，在用主炮轰烂了自家沿岸的反舰设施之后率领部下 **叛逃** 。他的战舰将与内森-詹姆斯号有一场恶战。  
  


其他非主要人物见正文，这里不再过多罗列。 

 

 

 **PS：** 一次性熟悉这么多职务不太现实，所以这一章的主要目的是为了读者检索使用。在正文中我会再细写的。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--点击[数字注释]即可实现来回跳转，不用再费力拖拽啦  
> \--图可以放大
> 
>  

 

 

 ** _“_** _如果你有个_ ** _plan_** **_B_** _，记得_ ** _该死的_** _在第一时间就执行它。_ ** _”_**

 

  

**本章中涉及到的故事背景**

  * **_斯塔克-医学研究所_** （2011-），全球顶尖，其前身是 _斯塔克-病理学研究所_ （1933-2011）。



11年的国防部预算砍掉了拥有150年建成历史的 **美军** **病理学研究所** （AFIP） ***** ，其下超过9千万份珍贵的生物样本被分类转存至国内的数十家病理学机构。而涉及到病毒学的相关样本和科研团队则全部被重组后位于北卡罗来纳州的斯塔克-医学研究所接收。

如果AFIP注定不能被保存下来，那么，至少这些珍贵的 **‘** 遗产 **’** 找到了它们最合适的归处—— **最合适的人。**

 

（ ***** AFIP隶属美国国防部，但它长期以来不仅为军方提供服务，同时也作为权威病理学研究机构，向全球范围内的病理学研究者们提供咨询或者培训服务。已于12年关闭。）

 

  * **虽然很遗憾，但在本文中Howard和Maria已于11年去世，因为一起小型飞机空难事故……**



无论Tony去哪里，他总会戴着一支吊坠，那里面扣着一张修剪好的相片—— _年轻张扬的Stark博士穿着一身学院服，右手上托着一份荣誉证书，Daddy和Mummy紧挨着他的肩膀和他贴在一起。_

初尝的喜悦也许是短暂的，我们更多地用时间来熬过挫折学会成长，用时间抚平哀伤竖起坚强。

_这对夫妇内心的自豪与骄傲连同他们的爱意，在这一刻被摄影师完美地珍藏了下来。_

最重要的是，Howard和Maria从不加以掩饰，Tony也 **始终** 知晓这一点。

 

  * **我们的故事发生在16年，这一年Tony Stark博士42岁，Steve Rogers舰长40岁。**  



 

 

 

 

 

**“最后的撒手锏”**

 

 

 

 

提到埃及，普遍来讲人们的第一反应也许会是金字塔。

但如果你有一个迷恋阿加莎——准确来讲是“波洛迷妹”的表姐，这个答案永远、也只会是 ** _尼罗河_** _。_

 

 

**\--4月10日，01：09 p.m.**

_埃及开罗，中心广场四季酒店。_

 

 

前台的男接待员努力咽下哈欠，时不时瞟一眼面前的电话，仿佛这样做就能让自己摆脱昏昏欲睡的感觉似的。你知道，任谁这种工作干得久了都会产生一种错觉，那些在他耳中既无聊而又显而易见的抱怨或者说问题（从房间里的驱虫水是否过期再到 **该死的** 就是登不上去的wifi）会日复一日地敦促我们的脑子（在业务时间内）努力变成一组大型超市里的“储物柜取号机”。

无聊透了，下午的时间总是过得最慢。

 

_“您好？这里是酒店前台，请问有什么可以帮到您的？”_

 

他忽视掉鼻酸感，抄起那支听筒，操着一口蹩脚的英语，用着千篇一律的声调应答起这一通电话。

 

 

_生活就是在大部分的无聊与偶尔的刺激中来回 “出轨”的，但是如果你无聊得太久了，而你从事的工作又是负责处理一些意外状况，那么也许当突发情况来临之时，大脑会迫使你被一些表征因素引入进惯性思维误区。而很不幸的是这种情况有时候也会出现在某些医护人员的身上。_

_在这起事件中，我们不能简单地认定这是谁人的过错——因为你会发现，局势在一个月之内就失控了。也因此它破天荒地没有转变成一场“问责争论”。_

 

4月24日，埃及当局向CDC发出求助。

4月27日，开罗所有的出入境航班全部取消。大部分医院和药店里预防流感的药品脱销。

4月29日，美国国防部授权Dr.Tony Stark及其团队乘坐海军陆战队的军用直升机进入位于开罗的A·Y·G医院（新址）。

5月10日，这一封锁范围扩大至埃及全境。打砸商店和发生在医院周边的暴乱等行为愈演愈烈。埃及军队封锁了金字塔景区，城市内四处可见用红漆喷写的文字—— **“ _他们_ 都被法老诅咒了”** **。**

**5月26日，封锁禁令因为不可抗力而被迫失效……**

**6月12日，北美地区出现第一例** **“红流感”** **病例。**

 

 

 

_我的团队已经三天没有合过眼了，我们比对过病毒库中的所有样本……没有找到携带相似病毒的菌株。_

 

_上帝，我多么希望那具零号病人的尸体可以保存下来。_

 

_今天是失去_ _Jemma和 Fitz_ [ **1**] _的第 27天。_

**_我知道自己不能再等下去了。_ **

 

**_我很抱歉……_ **

_Howard，Maria，请保佑我这一次务必寻觅到原始菌株。_

 

 

_Dear Pepper，_

_我是在今天才听闻你成为了白宫的副新闻发言人，希望你能够原谅我这份姗姗来迟的恭贺。我一方面为你感到欣喜，另一面却始终无法掩盖我内心中深深的忧虑，因为我们都知道_ _Dave先生_ [ **2**] _迟早得被那些记者煮了命根子下酒……_

_~~我想你已经听说了我的团队在埃及遇到的事情，所以我有个不情之请，我知道这件事直到解决前都不能公之于众，但是~~ _ _~~Jemma和 Fitz原本打算在本月去瑞士度蜜月，我不知道要如何告知他们远在法国和英国的双亲这个噩耗……然而比起这些，我更希望我能够提醒他们，即便是让他们减少出入到那些人口稠密的地区的几率也好。目前来看，~~ 至少，这种预防措施还是有效的。_

 

 

有些疲惫的男人写到这里顿了顿，捻了捻手中的钢笔，之后用力划掉了一些内容，掂了掂笔尖，干脆把整张信纸连同垫在下面的好几张纸页一同扯下来（笔触过重会留下拓写的可能性，事后被证明， **如此小心是必要的** ），从抽屉里捣鼓出那支名贵的打火机，拇指抵住下铜壳，中指食指虚搭着机盖就势往下一滑，再用巧劲儿发力一捏，一套滑捏弹盖擦火的动作干净利落得活像个老烟枪儿。但是细心观察之后你却会发现男人的指尖并没有那些明显的泛黄痕迹。

 

Dr.Stark将信纸的一角凑近火苗，挤开转椅站起身，像一具没有生气的幽灵般穿过客厅，在火苗燎到手指前把仅剩的灰烬丢进了马桶。

在回到书案前，男人的目光下意识地寻觅到了书架上的那套《波洛探案集》……于是他重新取出了一张信纸，提笔 _寒暄_ 起来。

 

 

 

 

Justin Hammer推开办公室大门时，里面的人正拎着一件海军蓝的羊毛衫往头上套。

Tony把浅色的衬衣领子翻下来简单理了理，然后收起倦怠换上一脸亲和转过身来与自己的新任助手激动地握了握。

 

“ **哦，** **Dr.Hammer！** Such a pleasure to see you again。Fury[ **3**]通知了我要分派一位资深的研究员过来，没想到他们把你请了来。”边说边大笑着又拍了一把Hammer的手臂，示意男人坐到沙发上，伸手取过咖啡壶正要给他倒上一杯。“我们上次见面还是在马里兰 ***** 对吧——对吗？我记得你当时还是一位初级研究员？再看看你 **现在** ！Dr.Stane一定 **十分** 后悔否决了那个项目 ***** 。”说完微笑着把咖啡杯放在碟子上倾身递了过去。

 

Hammer内心里对Tony言语中极尽的恭维之意丝毫不觉愧领，不过表面上还是要说一些客套话的。

关于那个项目的事外界的说法不一，Stark此番站在他的立场上（而不是媒体或Stane的立场）的说法显然取悦到了自己，所以他也略微 _腼腆_ 地表达了一下自己的成就在Tony面前“不值一提”。

也难说，倘若不是一进门时Tony连衣服都没穿好的话，恐怕他就真要“感动于”这个留着Balbo胡子的男人嘴里的真情实意了。

于是他接过咖啡，又着实感谢了一番主人的盛情款待。

 

（ ***** Tony以No.1的成绩毕业于马里兰州的约翰·霍普金斯大学医学院 **< 全美排名第一的医学院，该大学的** **37** **个诺奖之中有一半都是医学和生理学奖 >**；Hammer是华盛顿圣路易斯的，而且比Tony大两届；文中的另一位“Medic”--Dr.Strange和Hammer倒是同年，Strange毕业于哈佛，主攻的是神经科学。）

 

（ ***** so，Hammer在本文中可不是草包，他在毕业后进入了导师Obadiah Stane创办的研究所，从籍籍无名的助理研究员一步步做到Stane的lead researcher。当时Hammer手里有一个很关键的项目需要投入大笔资金，但不巧的是同一时刻Stane正和Howard的研究所就AFIP解散后的病毒样本资源争得不可开交，最终Stane遗憾出局，然而等待着老Stane的噩梦还没有结束。你一定已经猜到一部分了，没错，Hammer研究所原来的名字是Stane研究所。）

 

Hammer对Tony的评价是那种 _脱于优渥，虽不琢以为器，而犹不害为玉_ 的“轻慢与鄙夷”。这种早期成长中导致的自卑在成年之后会变本加厉地讨要回来，在他眼中“谦和处事”和隐忍不发可是同义词，都是为了迎接胜利前的“张扬跋扈”罢了。哦，套用在Tony Stark身上换成飞扬跋扈可能更为贴切。

 

不过Dr.Hammer自认为眼下他们二人之间算是旗鼓相当，但他也忌惮于这种可怕的均势，因为一旦它被打破，等待着另一方的可就不是合作共赢那么便宜的了。

 

 **_拜托，_ ** _你不会真得以为那个从Stane手中抢走“未来命脉”的Stark教授的独子只是个热衷于投身科学研究的精英学痴吧？_

 

为此Hammer需要找到一个 _厚积薄发_ 的机会。两天前Fury突然现身给了他这个毛遂自荐的机会，所以他今天出现在了这里——装作是被Fury“请”来的，来 **当** 伟大的Dr.Tony Stark的助手，“全日制的”。

 

Hammer咽下苦涩的液体，推了推那副死气沉沉的黑框眼镜，把杯子轻放在边桌上决定开启正题：“Fury和我说了事态的大致情况，让我全程配合你，所以，需要我从哪里入手？你已经开始着手 **破解** 现有（样本）的基因序列了 **？** ”

 

Tony垂着眼抿了一口自己手里的咖啡，闻言抬起头有些平静地回道：“是，但，也不是。”紧接着小幅度地耸了耸肩，继续说，“我认为我们应该放弃从感染者身上寻求解决方案。”

 

Hammer立刻对这个结论皱了下眉。

 **“为什么** ？ **”** 他略微侧了下身子，没有把声调拔起来，用一副正经的学术探讨的模样提出质疑，“我的意思是……用感染者体内分离出的病毒来研制疫苗不是我们一直——”

 

“——因为它 **开始变异** 了。”Tony打断他，松垮地抱着双臂低声说道，“这种病毒的基因结构，我前所未见。 **相信我Hammer，** 我们跑不过它的。”男人的面容严峻起来。

 

 

 **_“这不是危言耸听”——_ ** _Stark的脸色明明白白地传达着这个信息。_

 

 

他是想毁掉 _他_ ，但他也相信 _他_ 不会在这件事上说谎。

况且STARK研究所里的病毒样本数量可是在那儿摆着的。

 

Hammer偏了下头，微微后仰，两只手拄在沙发上，问道：“所以 **？** 你打算怎么办。”

 **（见鬼的，** 来之前Fury可没告诉过他这个 **……）**

 

Dr.Stark装了一会儿沉默，突然有些狡猾地勾起嘴角：“你晕船吗？”

 

“什么？”Hammer懵了下儿，“哦， **不，** 不晕。我有——”

 

“ **Good，** 从安保手里拿回你的行李，半小时后会有一架C-130送我们去诺福克[ **4**]。”

 

“……ASA105的执照 ***** ，等等，C-130？不是、 **去哪儿？？** ”

 

（*美国帆船协会ASA等级证书，该协会是美国与全世界的帆船航海教学标准制定者。ASA的课程从基础的101开始，104则意味着具备远航夜航的能力，105再往上就是更加专业的导航知识训练了。PS：一提到ASA总让我想起《星际穿越》里那句“世界上许多顶尖的帆船运动员并不会游泳”，所以，Hammer会游泳么~？）

 

 

 

弗吉尼亚州，诺福克海军基地（美国海军舰队司令部），20号码头。

**\--5月27日，10:19 a.m.**

 

Steve把墨镜留在车里，取过副驾驶座上的白色沿帽捋着发梢戴正戴好，对着反光镜整了整制服领尖，确保它们左右对称，之后推开车门长腿一跨，双脚稳稳地落在水泥路面上。 **哦god，** 他就是 **爱死** 这种回到自己地盘儿上的感觉了， **左前方六百米** ——没有什么景色能比见到他的“女孩儿”整装待发的模样更令人心情愉悦的了。看看她新刷过的防锈漆，吃水线那里连 **一只** 该死的藤壶*都没有。

 

（ ***** **请注意，有密恐和蠕虫恐惧症的千万别去手贱。**

藤壶就是纪录片里那种长在鲸鱼身上的“疙瘩”。种类有很多，长在座头鲸身上的叫作桶冠鲸藤壶。

常见的舰底附着水生生物包括藤壶、海蛎子和贝壳类等。处于航行阶段尚好，一旦长期停泊这些东西便极易在船底大量滋生，不及时清理会导致很多非常严重的后果。日俄战争中有个记录在案的例子：某舰只在他国港口停了20多天，结果回来的时候因为肚子底下长满了附着物，竟然导致航速从18节骤降到了13节，比约定的到港日期晚了十多天，额外消耗掉上百顿的油料。现代军舰船底大多使用铜合金建造，喷防锈漆时会再配合一些有毒的涂料，可以有效遏制海生生物的附着，但还是不能避免的。

PS：赘生在木质船体下的叫作凿船贝，俗称 **“船蛆”** ，虽然名字里带贝字，实际上它们是软体动物，有点像蒙古死亡蠕虫。菲律宾渔民清理出过一条重达200斤的巨型船蛆< **Kuphus** 船蛆>，比成年人手臂都粗。

总之，军舰船底的清理工作挺恶心的，先得把船开进固定式船坞，把水抽干，然后你就能看到那些泡在水里跑了大半个小破球的军舰底部是有多么壮观了……）

 

Captain Rogers心情雀跃地（ ~~绷着一张脸~~ ）迈开步子，边走边对着沿途中遇到的水手们回了一个标准的军礼。

正如他的父亲（一位退役的 **“陆军”** 上校，参加过越战）所言，“你的士兵们尊敬你不是因为你的军衔和服役年限，而是因为你同样懂得如何去尊重他们”。

Well，尽管Rogers家里的男人们好像天生都有一个犟脾气，决定了的事十头牛都拽不回来，不过至少在内森-詹姆斯号上的sailors看来，Steve Rogers对于原则的无比坚持并不妨碍他还同时兼具宽容大度的品格，况且履历优秀的Rogers舰长几乎能够满足年轻士兵们对于长官的一切憧憬和幻想。

 

 _所以，是的，_ **_去他的_ ** _北极毛熊，荣誉将属于伟大的_ **_内森-詹姆斯。_ **

 

 

**“Captain.”**

 

有人在背后叫了他一声儿。

 

Steve不知道有没有人这么说过，反正Coulson给人的感觉就像是孩子们心目中的那种友好的邻家叔叔，充满亲和力，附有正义感，为人又低调，还脾性温和，很难想象这种人会和一帮痞里痞气的大兵头子混在一起（还处得游刃有余）。

Steve第一次在军校里见到了一个身着便服的Coulson时还差点误以为他是学校请来的外聘教师，而且是教授那种级别的。

 

 _也许那份迈阿密警局的文职工作的确_ **_更_ ** _适合Coulson。_

 

_不管怎么样，这次远航任务之后无论Coulson做出什么选择他都会支持他的。_

 

 

“我们还没在任务中呐，别那么叫我，Phil。”Steve转过身微笑着提醒道，“假期过得如何，Audrey怎么样？Pietro和Wanda ***** 还好吗？”

 

（ ***** Audrey的原型是MCU里Coulson的大提琴女友<神盾局特工里正式亮相过>，两人是在Coulson被交换到英国留学时认识的，一场美妙的音乐会上的一见钟情。）

 

“她随团去泰晤士巡演了，我到家那天没碰上。”两人并排走向装卸码头。Steve听到后遗憾地懊丧了一声，Coulson自己倒不是太在意，接着笑着说，“Pietro说你这次放了他的鸽子，所以下回的棒球比赛日你光到场恐怕就不够了，Wanda跟他提议了你的‘补偿措施’，叫你混进家属区的啦啦队里去，她会负责替你打好掩护的。”

 

Steve心里把那个人儿不大却操着一颗婆妈心的小丫头片子从头到脚好好教育了一通，一副“求生欲”告警的样子争扎道：“如果我没记错的话，Pietro校队的家属应援团好像全是太太团吧？”

 

“Yup.”Coulson尾音一挑，不紧不慢地掐灭他最后一点的逃生希望，“Pietro可是难得赞同Wanda的点子。这赛季他的 _打点_ 相当不错，每次校外赛都有不少职业球探到场观战。”眼尖地瞅到男人明显开始动摇，贴心爸爸的演技持续上线，“说起来也真是奇怪，明明我这个做父亲看球的次数不比你少，起到的效果却总是差强人意呢。”

（天知道Steve听到后多想翻个白眼。）

“真是可惜，要是有Uncle Steve在场，兴许上周那场比赛他就能轰出一支再见全垒打了，也不至于最后被——”

 

“—— **Okay.** ”Steve摊开手，倒退着投降道，“Fine.告诉你家的宝贝儿们，I'll go.”

 

**_“Copy that.”_ **

Coulson“不出意料”地笑出了一脸褶子，被判定为得寸进尺（ ~~厚颜无耻~~ ）的Steve拍了一巴掌胸口。

 

 

_不管Steve如何小心地顾及他的感受，Coulson都得承认，他舍不得这里。_

_这是他最后一次和Steve一起出海。_

_Steve曾经在Coulson手下干了两年多的T.A.O.。现在的Captain Rogers已经是整支第二舰队_ ***** _里最年轻有为的驱逐舰舰长了。大概不出两年，Steve就能升到上校。国防部有意在两年后恢复第二舰队的编制，原来的副司令Admiral Phillips_ ***** _又十分器重Steve，他不希望因为过度辩护_ ***** _的事影响Steve的大好前程。_

_Coulson从不在Steve成功的道路上自诩功臣，他会带着他的欣慰与骄傲陪他的学生走完这一程。_

_是时候说再见了。_

_而这一次，将不再有任何遗憾。_

 

 ***** 即便被撤编，很多老兵对于自己最初服役的部队编号总是会怀揣着一份情有独钟的。

 ** _Admiral Chester Phillips，_** 原第二舰队副司令，舰队被划归到海军司令部管辖后，Phillips升任为美国海军作战部的助理部长（这个职位是和舰队副司令都是中将衔，但是行政级别后者要更高）。

序章中提到Coulson因为一起事故被降职，实际上原本的处罚结果更加严重：当局碍于媒体铺天盖地的报道，为了尽快平息遇难士兵家属的愤慨打算直接起诉Coulson。Steve经过重新调查发现取证过程中遗漏了一些关键信息，因此动用了一切关系，设法将“革职”改为了降职留用。

然而彼时的Coulson早已心灰意冷，他已经在停职期间拜托大学同学帮他谋到了一份警局的工作，薪水也不错。Steve为此跑到他家里去堵人，这才把他留了下来。

 

 

 

 

忙碌的码头上，有人努力抓紧一切时间欣赏这最后的风景，有的人则必须将目光专注于脚下。

内森-詹姆斯的武器系统维护保障军官Lt.Banner[ **5**]正在监督着手下的士兵往舰艏的垂发系统里吊装战斧导弹（通用多用途巡航导弹：可执行对陆打击、反导、反舰、反卫星等作战任务，可以携带核弹头），以及这次出海的重头戏——伪装成Mk46 Mods鱼雷的新型低温水域捕捉系统[ **6**]和配套的靶弹信标。

 

按照一般的战备巡航标准，军舰出海只用携带半数的导弹即可，但Bruce瞟了一眼自己手里捏着的表格，那上面打印的数字可远超这个数值，更别提那个精密的 _新玩具_ 了。

每一位知晓测此次行动具体内容的舰上军官都知道这“意味着”什么。

海军有一句老话，“要想升官快，就得多出海”。不过出海和出海也有区别，第二舰队不像第七舰队（亚太地区）或者第五舰队（中东地区）进行的是“明面儿上”的较量，这得仰赖于俄罗斯近年来收缩海军的国防开支——将大部分的研发经费都花费在了“维持并追求研发更为先进的精悍水下力量”的决策上，所以北冰洋的攻防战注定了是美、俄两国试验本国最前沿技术的舞台。

谁能挣得这个“试验”名额，意味不言自明。

 

“ **我们要在11：30之前填满这48张嘴** （垂发的‘坑’） **！** 但是我不想增加额外调试的时间去测试它们的安全系数！所以 **迅速、但安全地** 完成这些操作， **okay——？** ”Bruce举起手里的表格夹板遮住太阳，对着手下大声强调道。

 

 

Lt.Sam Wilson懒洋洋地靠在一旁，把空矿泉水瓶子捏扁，Bruce这一嗓子把一整个儿无聊地晒着太阳等待安检的 _山地作战队_ 队员都喊精神了。

刚刚还趴在Sam脚边打着哈欠的DD（一只德牧）呜咽了一声坐起来，用爪子扒拉了一下Sam手里的瘪瓶子，想要来当个玩具。

 

“话说这家伙平日里说话轻声细语的，怎么一遇上装备的事儿就跟开启了里人格似的。”

 

Sam边吐槽边比了个投手丘上的姿势，把空瓶子高高抛向空中，结果被DD一个鱼跃头冲拿鼻子直接顶飞到了某人的后背上……

 

Sam见状一僵：“呃…nice shot，buddy。”

 

“嘿 **！！！** ”中了头彩的后勤官Scott怒而转身扔下正在清点的零食补给，从地上抄起塑料瓶子很快便锁定了罪魁祸首，冲着Wilson的方向大喊大叫起来，“没人告诉过你离港前的卫生安全也归我管吗 **！！** ”

 

Sam一看是和他平级的Scott，干脆连躲都不躲了，还痞笑着耸了耸肩。

 

“汪！”

Scott低头，发现是那条叫DD的德牧窜了过来。他的补给单上有分配给随行军犬的两箱狗粮，就在他脚边儿上摆着呢。

 

DD很执着于要回自己的玩具，围着Scott绕了两圈。不过在闻到什么味道之后干脆坐在Scott面前不动了，尾巴摇得像雨刷器一样。

爱狗人士Scott忍不住撸了一把它的脑袋，小声骂了句“馋鬼”，抬起脚把DD划拉到一边给后面负责搬运的士兵让开路。

 

DD扭着脖子去寻找Sam，但在听到一个短促的口哨声之后条件反射地冲着声源跑了去，留下Scott这个吝啬鬼自己吃土。

 

姗姗来迟的Thor喂给了DD一块牛肉干，随口喊了句“sit”，德牧听话地重新恢复标准的军犬坐姿，连尾巴都乖乖收好不动了。

 

“Good boy.”Thor矮身拍了拍它结实的脊背，招呼Sam和其他的队员过来集合。

 

“你 **晚了** 。我以为昨晚上 **你** 才是那个把我扔在脱衣舞俱乐部自生自灭的家伙？”Sam逮住机会抱怨，“还有最近你的潜行技能简直弱爆了，连Bronx那个傻逼（基地的宪兵，每晚负责查房，靠关系混上的职位）都知道你是溜回来的，亏你还是DEVGRU ***** 毕业的。 **说** ！上哪儿找乐子去了？”

开玩笑，方圆几十里就那么两家可以消遣的好“去处”，除了俱乐部就只剩下三条街外的另一家酒吧了，Sam可没听手下的队员报告说自家的老大喝到一半溜到他们那边去了。

 

（ ***** 一说DEVGRU有的人可能不太熟悉，但是我要说它的另一个名字你一定听过，那就是大名鼎鼎的 **“海豹六队”** 。所有的海豹突击队中当属六队是最难进的，4年海军+5年海豹突击队<还不是六队>的服役经历只能让你获得一张参加六队 _试训_ 的门票。试训由DEVGRU下属的“青队”--即Green Team负责。成员通过魔鬼地狱周之后，考官们会列出综合成绩单，给DEVGRU的 _实际行动部队_ 的team leader作参考。Thor最后被DEVGRU B队的Leader挑中，从小队中的Bravo 6做起，逐渐成长为了B team的“Bravo1”。<每支基本任务小队由六名成员组成，队长代号A1、副队是A2，同理B队的就是B1、B2。B6是B team的new guy，也是每次撤离前留下殿后的“倒霉鬼”。这并不是歧视， **——你想要赢得老鸟儿们的尊重？从cover their asses开始吧。** >）

 

所以综合起来Wilson中尉得出一个结论——他们中间有人“叛变了”。

单身狗阵营表示严重抗议。

 

“我说我在岸边吹了一夜海风你信吗？”Thor若无其事地从背包上卸下步枪拎在手里走向安检闸口。

 

“你信我信不信你？”Sam饶舌道，打开自己的包走向队尾等待检查。

 

他们有自己的装备，上舰之后背包和设备都会放在自己的寝室，不归舰上的武器库值更官管理，所以安检要额外多花些时间。

 

 

“哦——，我的比较快，劳烦插个队如果你不介意——？”

 

一身白色短袖常服的男军官横插在Sam身前，坦白说这个角度再加上太阳光，那人制服上的领章有点要晃瞎狗眼的趋势。

Sam没见过这人，不过对方的军衔明显比他多一道竖杠，于是就慢吞吞地把自己的包拽了回来，顺便扫了眼对方胸前的姓名铭牌和资历章——然后就有了今天之内的第二次打击。

 

擦？这小子的军龄居然要比自己少 **4年** ？？

 

那人绅士地道了谢，留下干瞪眼的Sam，自己拎起两只笨重的背包先走了。

 

 

Sam瞧见这个叫Loki的军官用他那匀称但明显算不上粗壮有力的手臂毫不费力地提起行李走上斜梯，这才意识到这位上尉的身材真是不错。

 

 

Thor _咳了一声。_

叫Sam到另一边安检去，别挡自己的路。

 

 

领头负责安检是一脸威严的James Rhodes，一位服役了尽三十年的海军军士长，丰富的军旅生涯和极其严格的自律性让Rhodes赢得了不少水兵们的尊敬，在这一点上他并不输Steve。然而此刻他却皱了下眉头，因为他手下那名年轻的下士已经在两分钟内第二次冲他瘪嘴了。

 

Rhodes瞥了一眼那个正在安检中的背包，眼尖地捉到了某样物品。被“抓包儿”的Thor不但没害臊，反而还给他来了一个“wink”。

Rhodes吭哧了下嗓子，见怪不怪地示意下士赶紧放行。

 

 

 

 

这一幕刚好被Dr.Stark瞧了个正着。当然，有些事男人们都懂的。

只不过…，他错估了Rhodes对于自己这个新面孔的“亲和度”。国防部 ** _是_** 给了他一张携带特殊物品器材的通行证，但是舰上有明确规定，安眠和有抗焦虑成分的药品只能由专业的驻舰医师开具，且一次是不能超过两次起效用量的。

所以Tony就被一脸冷峻的下士先生给拦了下来。

 

“这是什么，Doctor？”下士看到药瓶上的标签，举起瓶身故意在Tony眼前晃了晃询问。

 

“显而易见，”Dr.Stark和蔼地回应，“我觉得刚一开始这几天我可能会不太适应舰上的生活。”说完见这位下士依旧目不转睛地盯着自己，又耐心补充道，“放心，我是个自律的科学家，如果你看了我的通行证，那上面可没写我有滥用药品的历史。”

 

这句话简直是此地无银三百两，下士听到后和Tony都笑了笑，突然脸一黑，把瓶子牢牢攥进掌心，不顾Tony的疑问和阻拦直接转身交给了身后的Rhodes。

 

黑人军士长对着Stark博士询问了同样的事，结果没啥不同，只不过给他补上了一条完整的海军出海条例。

 

“嘿，说真的，你们怎么不去查查我带来的实验药品有没有安全隐患？？鉴于你们这艘铁罐头不知道要在冰水里泡上多少个日日夜夜——？”Tony有些不满地斥责道。

 

一旁顺利通过安检的Hammer见状只好先停下，赶过来劝说。

 

 

**_“Should I？”_ **

 

 

再次被中断争论的Tony闻言转过头。

 

 

那个打断他的家伙一脸微笑自若，背着手站在他面前不远处，继续补完剩下的话。

 

“你知道，我的船上有267名水手，所以，我应该为他们感到担心吗。”

 

 

看人先看衔，这就是和一帮当兵的家伙混在一起的守则，Hammer一眼就辨出了面前这名四十岁左右的军官才是这里主事的人（同级但年长的Coulson与Steve错开半个身位而立，可是他没有开口，所以很好判断）。

 

 

Hammer紧接着察觉到除了Tony外所有人的视线都落在了他那套白色的防护服上。真是托了Stark的福……，只好动动嘴皮子自己解释道：“哦， ** _这个，_** 这个只是为了保障我们不污染到我们的实验对象，”Hammer尽量显得自己很有说服力，“而不是 **‘** 反过来 **’** 。”

 

 

Steve面儿上对这位有礼貌的Hammer博士的反应还算满意，事实上他并不过多地担心类似的问题，每年都有不少科研学者搭顺风车前往极地，再危险的人Steve之前也带过。况且比起 ** _问题_** ，他更在意能够引发它们的“东西”。

 

直说了吧，目前来讲，它叫作——Tony Stark。

 

 

 **“ _My ship. My rules._** Have a nice trip， ** _Dr…，_ ”**Steve往前跨了两步，近到他足够察觉到Tony呼出的不满的鼻息，顿住脚步， ** _“——Stark.”_** 用手指把Tony脖子上挂着的通行证重新挑正。

 

而Tony则插着腰站着不动，和Steve对上了眼。

 **当然——** 他早就看清了这个空有一副好皮相的soldier胸前的“铭牌”。

 

 

Okay，这算是互相认识了。 **真是一个多么良好的开端。**

——未来的时间里不光要应付一个Stark。

Hammer已经不知道究竟哪一个结果更能让他感到精神抖擞了——是被人像躲传染源一样被迫闷在自己的寝室里？还是走到哪儿都能面对一船愣头大兵的 _热情招待_ ？

 

 

_又或者是组合套餐 。_

 

 

**“Dr.Stark， _‘please’_ raise your hand.”**

 

Hammer看着他们特意为Tony拿来一支金属物品探测仪。

 

_哦dear，真是要欣慰死了。_

 

 

下士在比划到Tony的脖子时，探测仪发出了报警。

 

“是什么？”

 

“项链。”

 

“请拿出来。”

 

“那我得解开领带。”

 

下士扬起下巴，一副没得商量的表情。

 

**“……”**

 

 

_他讨厌在大庭广众之下当着一帮蠢大兵的面解开衣物。_

**_该死的Steve Rogers……_ **

 

 

 

一番折腾后Rhodes把这两个路痴领到了寝室。

 

“一般的出海任务都要带四名实习军官的，这次没有，所以这间寝室就归你俩了。”

军士长好心地替两位博士推开屋门，完了关上门反手敲了敲门板上贴着的逃生通道和基本的活动区域图：浴室、餐厅，还有卫生间都清楚地标了出来。

“没事儿的时候别到处乱跑，遇到特殊情况，比如演习或是火情，”Rhodes指了指头顶，“听广播。自己有紧急情况，打出门左拐走廊尽头的那部电话，我会安排人关照你们。另外舰上的一切额外用度包括零食都需要用现金购买，取钱的事去找Lt.Scott Lang。顺便，他也负责检查你们寝室的安全卫生，不会按军务标准要求你们，但我们的舰长一贯注重这些，所以尽量别让Scott难做，这对你们这些严谨的科学家来说应该不难。一会儿我会先带你们去舰尾的直升机库把实验仪器都摆好。 **友情提醒，** 距离引擎试车还有一个小时零十五分钟，要是晕船就先吃两片药。”

 

听到这个字眼，背着身巡视自己新领地的Stark博士把方才安检时被迫脱下的衣服直接拽到了床上。

 

“当然，还有 _你的_ 药，Dr.Stark。”Rhodes瞧着男人不得不克制住情绪，好笑地说道，“你的药我交给Lt.Strange保管了，他是舰上专门负责军官的军医，有需要让他给你开就可以了。”Rhodes低头确认了下腕表上的时间，“先给你们五分钟时间放好行李。”说完便出去了。

 

 

“你确定我们来的不是一座移动监狱吗。”Hammer交叠双腿，游刃有余地靠在床帮上打量起开始忙碌的Tony。

 

“人艰不拆，亲爱的Justin。”Dr.Stark干脆一头扎进下铺的床垫里。

 

_简直感觉比去了一趟海地回来还要心累。_

 

_Again，该死的Steve Rogers。_

 

 

 

 

**——TBC——**

 

 

 

 

 

**注释列表：**

1原型取自《神盾局特工》里的西蒙斯和菲兹。正如序章中所写，采样的团队遭遇了事故，然而国防部却严令Tony对这件事保密。可笑的是，Tony如果想说服国防部通过自己的北极采样计划，他就必须答应国防部的这份保密条例。

采样团队的故事在后文中会展开，开头的那插图张图只是先放上来一些细节增加小小的代入感。[return to text]

 

2Mr.Dave，白宫的正新闻发言人。哦，看看他接茬儿就被那些刁钻记者呛得丑态百出的样子吧。在Tony眼中谁都比不上她的表姐优秀。   

白宫发言人的工作性质让Tony对Pepper的安全状况既喜又悲。  

Pepper只比Tony大几分钟，两人是在同一家医院出生的。Howard为了这两个小家伙儿包下了一整层妇产科。[return to text]

 

3在本文中Nick Fury是国家安全局（NSA）局长。担任NSA局长的必须是现役军人，Fury是四星空军上将。

Tony的采样团队被困在A.Y.G医院的消息传回了华盛顿，总统协调资源后决定由Fury的特工完成这次营救行动。而后担负这支医疗小队安保工作的便不再是当地的美国海军陆战队士兵，而是全部换成了NSA的特工。Tony回国之后Fury更是秘密接管了STARK研究所的“外围”安全事务。并且一切有关疫苗的研发进度Tony都需要向Fury报告。[return to text]

 

4本文中的内森-詹姆斯号驱逐舰隶属美军第二舰队，驻地就在诺福克这个全球最大的海军基地。第二舰队在历史上曾执行古巴封锁和入侵巴拿马的任务。冷战结束之后，来自苏联海军的压力日益减弱，于是在2011年整个第二舰队被撤编（实际上只是换了指挥部）划入美国海军舰队司令部。然而随着全球气候变暖在未来有可能开辟出新的北极水道（更重要的是石油资源），所以美国又于18年恢复了第二舰队的编制，专门为了对抗俄罗斯（以及另一个大国）的威胁。[return to text]

 

5服饰只对军衔不对人，P脸太累了~   
[return to text]

 

6末日孤舰Season I-01中，内森-詹姆斯号先向北极水域中投入了一只靶弹来模拟毛子的潜艇，随后便发射一枚测试导弹击毁了那枚靶弹。实际上这个捕捉系统指的就是新型的“阿斯洛克反潜导弹”。  

因为是测试项目，所以高度保密。武器系统在通过测算前都会使用一些代号，这里为了让大家一目了然它们的主要用途，我用直白的文字替换了繁杂的英文数字代号。 [return to text]

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
